federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Tucker T'Kassus
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Tucker Dorr (played by Jake Gyllenhaal) is known for his hoverboard shop 'Hoverdor' in San Francisco. He has often struggled with his relationship with his biological mother, but has come into his own in the Dorr family. Tucker is protective of his family and values the love he gets from his step-mother/aunt Naryanna. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born November 10, 2376. *Parents - Katal Una (2347) and Eben Dorr (2334). *Step-Mother - Naryanna Dorr (2353). *Step-Father - Chiaro Dhow (2382) *Former Step-Father - Cathasach Una (2344 - 2383/2403). *Former Co-Father - Ferran Ron'ik (2381). When Katal conceived Tucker, she was under the possession of the Pah-Wraith and currently married to someone else. Under pressure from the husband, Katal had Tucker aborted, however Eben (anticipating the woman's moves) had Julian save the fetus. Tucker gestated within an incubator in the infirmary. Growing up, he associated as his Aunt Naryanna, but she eventually became more when she married Eben. When Naryanna took a co-husband, Ferran, the younger man technically became Tucker's co-father for the year they were married. While he was never close with Katal and he never grew up with her, Cathasach and Chiaro are technically step-fathers. Sibling(s) *Maternal; Younger Half-Brother - Benjamin Wolfe (2377); via Katal + Marcus. *Maternal; Younger Half-Sister - N'lani Una (2380); via Katal + Cathasach. *Maternal; Younger Half-Sister - Lauren Una (2381); via Katal + Cathasach. *Maternal; Younger Half-Brother - Luke Una (2381); via Katal + Cathasach. *Maternal; Younger Half-Brother - Farhi Una (2385); via Katal + Faran - CP Only. *Maternal; Younger Half-Brother - Jolon Dhow (2401); via Katal + Chiaro - FP Only. *Maternal; Younger Half-Sister - Aaliyah Dhaja (2402); via Katal + Chiaro - FP Only. *Adopted, Younger Sister - Mylee Mawiziki-Una (2378); via Solange + Adewale. *Adopted, Younger Brother - Una-Koran Jatar (2379); via Kava and Azin. *Paternal; Younger Half-Sister - Nerys Dorr (2381); via Eben + Brin. *Paternal; Younger Half-Sister - Indira Dorr (2382); via Eben + Naryanna. *Younger Step-Sister - Jasmine Dorr (2381); via Naryanna + Deke. *Younger Step-Sister - Zuri Dorr (2382); via Naryanna + Deke. *Younger Step-Sister - Honor Ron'ik (2401); via Naryanna + Ferran. *Younger Step-Sister - and Grace Ron'ik (2402); via Naryanna + Ferran. Extended Family Paternal *Grandparents - Arsa Dorr (2303) and Merin Dorr (2303). *Aunt - Veronica Dorr (2331). Maternal *Great x13 Grandparents - Peta Clearwater (1920-1998) and Anthony Fabbro (1921-1999). *Great-Grandparent (Paternal) - Arrennhe Nnerhin (2290-2369) and Ai'odann T'Kassus (2270-2374). *Great-Grandparent (Maternal) - Marian Stoma (2288-2369) and Gregory Fabbro (2280-2368). *Grandparents - Laura Fabbro (2312-2366) and Lorbadin T'Kassus (2304-2381). *Great Aunt - Emily Fabbro (2310). Step-Maternal *Grandparents - Sinaii Makett (2313 - 2381) and Tezon U'zotti (2300). *Co-Grandfathers - Rakort h'lio (2298) and Etyok Xe'Xabbo (2302). *Aunts - 1 Unnamed. *Uncles - 43 Unnamed. *Cousins - Several Unnamed. Nephew(s)/Niece(s) *N'lani + Hayden - Draken Liu (2398). *N'lani + Kitaan - Jesse Dhow (2384/2400), Liyah Dhaja (2386/2402), and Logan Dhow (2386/2402). **Elliana Dhaja (2381) and Adiyah Dhaja (2383); via Kitaan + Eva. *Benjamin + Katriona - Bella Wolfe (2403). *Lauren + Zahir - Ilias al-Khalid (2402), Dorian al-Khalid (2403) and Dhalia al-Khalid (2403) . **Shahrazad al-Khalid (2392), Darya al-Khalid (2396) and Ziba al-Khalid (2399); via Zahir + Seranha. *Jatar + Anna - Koran Kava (2403) and Koran Suder (2403). *Mylee + Sidney - Nadiyah Piper (2402). *Jasmine + Cord - Jodelle Davenport (2400). *Nerys + Hayden - Zavala Liu (2401) and Bohai Liu (2401-2403). *Indira + Kennedy - Cedric Frobisher (2401) and Carsten Frobisher (2402). NOTES: Further indented bullets imply step-relations. In-laws *Half-Brother-in-law to Kennedy Frobisher through Indira. *Half-Brother-in-law to Zahir al-Khalid through Lauren. *Half-Brother-in-law to Kitaan Dhow through N'lani. *Adopted-Brother-in-law to Anna-Aleena Thay through Jatar. *Step-Brother-in-law to Cord Davenport through Jasmine. *Former Half-Brother-in-law Hayden Liu-Ioan through N'lani (divorce). *Former Half-Brother-in-law Hayden Liu-Ioan through Nerys (divorce). *Former Half-Brother-in-law to Katriona Wolfe through Benjamin (divorce). Tucker has several neices/nephews including Draken Liu (2398), Jesse Dhow (2384), Logan Dhow (2386) and Liyah Dhaja (2386) from N'lani; Cedric Frobisher (2401) and Carsten Frobisher (2402) from Indira; Ilias al-Khalid (2402) from Lauren; Nadiyah Piper (2402) from Mylee; as well as a neice from Jasmine in Jodelle Davenport (2400); and from Nerys in Zavala Liu (2401) and Bohai Liu (2401). Personal Life Maxly Elbrunne While a self proclaimed lover of big breasted women, Tucker fell for Maxly Elbrunne when he saw her at a hoverbike convention. Sharing a love for the sport they bonded together and started dating. When he discovered she was famed designer Max Brown there was some jealously though they prevailed. Because she was underage, there was an issue of sex but they became intimate anyway. Getting tattoos on their butts of the others name they were even closer after Tucker saved her from a near fatal hoverbike accident; however this left her a perpetual virgin and prompted Tucker to seek intimacy elsewhere and lack it with her. They broke up over his hesitency to be intimate in 2402. Education and Career Having completed his highschool degree, Tucker did not choose to go into Starfleet, but put his engineering knowhow to work in his personally owned and operated hoverboard shop called Hoverdor. Category:Romulan Category:Terran Category:Bijani Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Civilian Category:Laura's Character Category:Engineering Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe